There's no you
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: This is a crossover thing! It's a bunch of one shots from famous movies DW style! Mostly Doctor/Donna. Stories Include Wizard of Oz, Rocky Horrow Picture Show, Harry Ptter, Twilight and more
1. Wizard of OzDoctor Who

**One Shot # 1**

**Movie – Wizard of Oz**

**Show – Doctor Who**

**Casting:**

**Dorothy – Donna Noble**

**Scarecrow – The Doctor**

**Tin Man – Captain Jack**

**Cowardly Lion – Mickey Smith**

**Glinda the Good – Martha Jones**

**Wicked Witch – Rose Tyler**

Donna sat in the shade of a tree. The Doctor sat off to the side inspecting the surroundings area while Jack helped Mickey with his um, problem. Donna sighing in the uncomfortable silence brought her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees.

"So do any of guys know anything about the wicked witch?" Donna asked looking between her three friends.

"No. I'm not quite sure how long I was rusted, but I've never herd of her till now." Jack said pulling some thorns from the lions main.

"Ow!" Mickey cried out. Donna chuckled. She looked down at the red trainers Martha the good had so graciously bestowed upon her. Not! Mickey rubbed his sore fur and scooted away from Jack.

"People say she's really man. Frankly I'm too scared to even listen to them. Just thinking about her I get the chills." He shuddered dramatically. Donna shook her head. She outstretched her legs and rested her head against the trunk of the tree.

"Naw, I don't think she's man. Her features are kinda beautiful." She paused and looked at the Doctor.

"What about you Doctor know 'er?" Donna asked. Jack and Mickey looked over at him. He froze. What was he supposed to say now?

"Nope. Well nothing more than what we all know that it." Donna eyed him suspiciously.

"Liar." She said. The Doctor looked at her hurt.

"Why I would never." Donna scoffed and crawled over to him. He stared at him and poked him with her finer. Loose straw fell from his hat. He placed two hands firmly on her shoulders and pushed her away.

"Why are you lying?" She asked.

"Why don't you know personal space?" He asked her gingerly.

"So he knows her!" Mickey shirked. Donna stood up abruptly fallowed by Jack and Mickey.

"So he's a traitor then!" Jack sneered. The Doctor stood up. Donna crossed her arms and shook her head.

"No. I think he knows more that what he says, but I don't think he would betray us like that." Donna eyed him a moment longer before walking a few steps.

"Alright let's continue to her castle. The sooner we get there the sooner we get her broom and that means I'm on my way home." She smiled.

"Oh and Doctor its fine that you won't share what you know, and I won't pester you about it, but" Donna turned and glared at him. "I do not appreciate being lied to." With that she turned back around walked off.

The Doctor stood and watched as he was left alone to think.

_Well that certainly could have been worse. At least I didn't get slapped again. But I mean what was I supposed to say? Oh yeah. I know Rose! I used to love her before I was a Scarecrow. But don't worry she thinks I'm dead and I like you know. _

_Yeah that would go over wonderfully. She'd think me mad! I'd think me mad hearing that!_

The Doctor sighed and jogged to catch up with everyone. Soon enough the four friends disappeared into the thick smoggy forest that led to the Wicked Witches castle.


	2. TwilightDoctor Who

**One Shot # 2**

**Movie – Twilight**

**Show – Doctor Who**

**Casting:**

**Esme – River Song **

**Charlisle – The Doctor**

**Jasper – Rory**

**Emmet – Mickey Smith**

**Alice – Martha Jones**

**Rosalie – Rose Tyler**

**Edward – Captain Jack**

**Bella – Donna**

* * *

Donna made her way down the steps of the Smith home. It was decorated with lovely festive papers and streamers. Before she knew it she was wrapped up in Martha's arms.

"Donna!" She greeted before pulling away.

"So you're into cougars now. That's hot!" Jack's brother Mickey jeered grinning up at them. Donna laughed and smiled down at them

"Shut it." Jack sneered. Donna made her away through hugs finally she got to the heads of the house hold. River warmly engulfed Donna into a hug rubbing her back.

"Happy Birthday Donna." She smiled and pulled away and turned to The Doctor who extended his hand and pulled Donna in as well. Donna counted the seconds she stayed in his arms.

"Happy Birthday." He told her softly. Martha pulled Donna away and lead to the side of the stairs.

"There's a cake." Martha pointed out smiling brightly. Donna looked over and smiled.

"That cake looks like it could feed fifty and you guys don't even eat." Everyone laughed except Rose who just scoffed. _This was pathetic! I mean she's a human!_ Rose thought angrily.

"Oh and presents!" River pointed out! Martha nodded in agreement. Donna looked back at Jack who grinned and shrugged.

"Oi, I said no presents." Mickey walked up to her and handed her a box. Donna opened it to find it empty. She arched an eyebrow showed him the empty box.

"It's the latest in car stereos. I already installed it." He said motioning to her truck parked out side of the house. Donna opened her mouth to protest.

"And you love it!" Martha squealed. "I know, because I saw it." She tapped her head and smiled. The Doctor walked over and handed Donna a small gift wrapped in a beautiful gold paper.

"This is from me." He said with a warm smile. Donna looked at him and grinned, taking the box from his cold hands. She began to unwrap it when she sliced her finger open. She seethed in pain dropping the gift and grabbing her hand.

"Paper cut." She stated shortly. Before Donna could comprehend what was happening she had been thrown in to side table across the room. She felt pain wash over her as she looked up and saw Jack throwing Rory into the piano. Rory got to his feet, but everyone was already on top of him and led him away.

The Doctor appeared at her side in an instant. He grabbed her wound forcibly, and then looked at Jack. "Go, your brother needs you." He turned back to Donna. "Go Jack1" he ordered more forceful. Jack slowly left the room. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Like I slight my arm open on table." She mutters breathlessly. The Doctor laughs half heartedly.

"Come on ill get you cleaned up. Donna I'm sorry." He apologized. Donna met his gaze and frowned.

"It's not your fault. You never could have predicted this." She paused remembering Martha's ability. "What I mean is this could have happened to anybody." She pauses again, remembering the family she was with. She shook her head lightly. "Sorry, I've never been good with words."

"Its alright." He catches a small spark in her eyes and smiles. "You know you're something. Even through all of this you still feel safe around us. You still trust us." Donna could only nod.

"How could I not trust you guys? You've been nothing but helpful to me and I'm so grateful. I will never regret knowing any of you. I love you guys." The Doctor searched her eyes. _'I love you.'_ they whispered. He smiled and picked her up and began carrying her to his office where he would stitch up her arms.

"We love you too Donna." He stated calmly. Donna nodded and rested her head against his chest.

* * *

A/N: Okay based of off New moon…Um sorry bout the Charlisle and Bella scene here…I always found that Bella/Charlisle are a way cuter couple than Edward and Bella or even Bella and Jacob! So ya! Review


End file.
